Maybe One Day
by SomeAuthorChick
Summary: Matthew Williams is a excellent student at Brookville High. His life is about to be turned upside down when he meets four transfer students. What will he do now? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that will be appearing in this fan fiction. I wish I did but I don't.

Chapter One

Brookville High. Scoured with people who don't know I exist. Even my own twin forgets I'm here. My name is Matthew Williams and I am completely invisible. I have my days where they see me. Only the bullies though. They pick on me because I'm gay. Maybe it's because I look more feminine than masculine. I mean, my hair is shoulder length and blonde. I have a weird curl that protrudes out and just sits there. I am very slim and not buff in the slightest. I wear glasses that cover my eyes. My eyes, they aren't blue but they aren't purple. I don't know what they are. Either way I get beat up on most days. Alfred, my twin, does not really notice. They don't attack my face. People would notice that I guess. Even though I'm not noticed by anyone it seems. They push me, punch me, and once they tried to stab me. The good thing about that is Arthur, Alfred's best friend, stopped them. If it wasn't for him I would probably have been dead. Arthur sees me most of the time. Then again he sees things to. Something about a flying mint bunny... sounds weird to me. I guess I can't say much. I carry around a stuffed polar bear. His name is Kuma and he practically is my only friend. I sound so pathetic. I know I'm not. Well that is what Alfred tells me. Speaking of Alfred he is calling me down for dinner. I will write more later.

Signed, Matthew

I put down the pen and looked over what I had written. I sighed inwardly. "It can only get better right? Ha who am I kidding?" I rose from the chair I was sitting on and peered out my door. I could smell something unusual wafting up the stairs. Arthur must have cooked. "I think I'm going to skip on this dinner." Turning back around and closing the door I took a glance around my room. I was from Canada and you could tell if you came into my room. My Canadian flag hung proudly over my bed. I did have a few hockey posters here and there but I would never play. Even if Alfred said I was really good. I shook my head and smiled. Glancing over to the bedside table, the clock read 8:30. _'Time for bed then, unfortunately, I have school tomorrow.'_ My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud moan coming from down stairs. My face turned a deep red and I hurriedly dressed and crawled under the covers of my bed. My head rested on the pillow. I didn't hear anything after that.

_**A/N: Alright. I know this is a short chapter. Trust me they will get longer. Okay so this is my new story. I will eventually put the old one back up. It will be revised though. Anyway… I have an idea about what is going to happen as this story progresses. If you would like to put your input go right ahead. Criticism is accepted. Just don't be to mean…. I am partially a new writer. Well I believe that is it. Good day **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this fan fiction.

Chapter Two

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. Why did school have to start so early? My body was aching from the weird way I had fallen asleep. I rose from the bed and pattered over to the a-joining bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. Why can't I be more built? I washed up and ran a comb through my hair. Walking back into my room, I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a Peirce the Veil shirt. I did enjoy some rock music. Walking down the stairs I remembered what my brother did last night. I guess I'll be cooking for three. Arriving in the kitchen I took out what was needed for pancakes. Alfred loved my pancakes. Maybe Arthur will to. Finishing the last of the batter I finally heard two sets of footsteps. "Arthur! Mattie made pancakes! His pancakes are the best!" I heard him exclaim. I couldn't hear the reply as I was washing the dishes. Chairs squeaked and the tinkling of silver-ware could be heard. "These are quite good Matthew. Could you possibly teach me one day?" I looked at Arthur sheepishly. "Sure Arthur, I can do that." I grabbed the now empty plates and put them in the sink. "Alfred, you and Arthur might want to get dressed or we might be late." I warned. "Umm, well see we planned on skipping today, so you can totally leave without us." I sighed inwardly. "Alright, see you both later." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining on my face and I noted the cool breeze. I normally didn't walk to school but it was such a wonderful day. I arrived at school a little early. The school wasn't extravagant. Oh no, with its brick walls and stone pillars, it reminded me more of a prison than anything. More my prison than anyone else's. I walked through the front doors and down the hall to my locker. My locker… filled with horrors of trying to be shoved in or being shoved against. I grabbed my books and started towards my favorite class of the day. Art. Oh I loved art. The only time I felt safe, secure. Here I am babbling on and on about art again. I rolled my eyes at how strange I really was. I sat at my easel ready to paint the hour and a half away. "If only it was longer." I mumbled. "Keseses, I didn't know someone was here already." I jumped making a very unmanly squeak in the process. "Oh don't be frightened mien Birdie. I didn't mean to scare you." He laughed that strange laugh again. Wait? Did he just call me birdie? I turned a little to get a view of the guy who called me the strange name. My eyes widened to saucers. He. Was. Gorgeous. His body, oh his body, was well toned and had just the right amount of muscle. He had silver hair, almost white, if you could say that. He was albino. Well that is a first. I looked up and my face reddened. He was staring at me with those eyes of his. I couldn't believe his eyes were actually that color! "A-are your eyes r-really that color?" I heard myself stutter. "Of course, these aren't contacts. My eyes are too awesome to have colored contacts." He smiled at me. I just shook my head and smiled. His eyes… made fire seem discolored. They were a beautiful red color that seemed to reach down and take your soul. I chuckled a little. Did I really his eyes of that of a demon's? He looked at me again. I felt my face heat up. "Keseses, your face is so red. It's kind of cute." I didn't think my face could get any redder than it already was. Did he really just call me cute? "W-what are you doing h-here?" I questioned silently hoping he was here for this class. "The awesome me has this class first thing in the morning. What are you doing here?" I couldn't believe he was still talking to me. "I have art first too." He leant a little closer. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." I cleared my throat a little. "I said I have art first too." My heart fluttered just a bit. I can't believe he could actually see me! "Awesome! Well, my name is the awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt. Sometimes I put that on paper." He smiled broadly. He really had a nice smile. He looked at me expectantly. I blushed even more. "O-oh… my name is Matthew Williams." I extended my hand to him. It was of course a polite gesture. He took my hand and kissed it gently. I gasped quietly. How can he have this effect on me? He let my hand go and took the seat beside me. I didn't know then, but he would turn my world upside down.

_**A/N: Alright. This chapter is a tad longer. I will make them longer. It just looks longer on paper. Oh well. Anyways I thank all the readers and followers and favorites and reviews:D Makes me so very happy! I am glad you like this story so far… I really thought long and hard on the idea and I had started it a couple different times but I didn't like the way it turned out. Well I finally pulled this out of my brain. Well, I have school starting tomorrow so I will try my best to have weekly updates. I will make no promises. Being a senior is kind of hard. Well goodbye for now **_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter Three

I ended up having almost all my classes with Gilbert. He sure made class interesting. Everyone seemed to want to talk or stare at him. He sure loved all the attention though. Gilbert was… different. I could not place why though. He just had this feel about him. Almost supernatural you could say. Did I just put that? There is no such thing as any supernatural being or anything like that. Either way I think I have feelings for him. I don't even know if he is gay?! Maybe these feelings should be pushed aside. I wish I didn't have to. Oh well, I guess I can never be happy.

Signed, Matthew

I couldn't believe I just admitted I liked Gilbert. I have only known him for a couple days now. How is that even possible? Maybe it is cause of how he presents himself. Mr. Awesome as he puts on his papers.

I chuckled at that. Maybe it's also how he always sees me. He always talks to me every day and he never leaves me for someone better. I really had a huge smile on my face because of that fact. It also would not go away. Oh well, what can I do about it?

I think since it is a Saturday I will go to the park. Grabbing some clothes and my converse I headed out the door. I stuffed my headphones in my ears and started to block out the world. Walking to the park was a good fifteen minute walk. That was okay though.

I started to whistle to the tune of Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. I really liked my choice in music. Alfred was more of the country music kind of person. I just was the total opposite. Sighing a little I walked into the main entrance of the park.

The park wasn't too crowded but it wasn't too deserted. The State Park was just the perfect today. As I trudged to my favorite spot in the whole park, which no one I believe has found, I couldn't help but notice a figure in the distance. Shrugging it off, I followed the mostly hidden path to my waterfall. As the entrance to the clearing grew near I froze in place. There was a guy sitting where I normally did. It wasn't just any guy. No, it was Gilbert Beilshmidt.

_**A/N: Well… here is the next chapter. I know it isn't longer… I am working on getting them longer. The trouble I have at the moment is since I am a senior in high school… I have so much studying to do and so much homework/projects. I hate it. I really hope that it slows down as the year progresses. I am pretty sure it will. I will attempt to have a weekly update either Saturday or Sunday. Well until later. Bye Oh! Thank you for the reviews **_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot line.

Chapter Four

I stood there shocked. I really did not think anyone knew of this place. It was hidden way in the park. I almost did not stumble upon it. Either way, there was still the point that Gilbert was there. As in Gilbert Beilshmidt, the person that I had these feelings for. Should I walk back home? Should I go talk to him? I was so caught up in what to do that I didn't realize him sneaking up on me. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. This time I didn't squeak. No, I about burned my face off with how red it was. It was a good thing he could not see me.

"Hallo Birdie. What are you doing here?" his breath tickled the back of my neck. I could barley breath. How did he have this affect on my?

"H-hi Gilbert, I could ask you the same q-question." Why did I have to stutter? Why couldn't I just be confident? I felt him chuckle.

"I'm here because it is my favorite place to go to think. I love the beauty and the nature. I wish I lived out here."

I was shocked. Gilbert Beilshmidt was a deep person! Having him in almost all your classes is something you really don't want. Getting to know him is a different story. He has a huge ego, says awesome way too much, does not know when to shut up, and he love to make my classes entertaining as he puts it. More like hell.

"Wow, you surprise me all the time Gilbert."

"What? Do you think about me all the time? Keseses, I knew you had a thing for me."

I flinched. Did he have to word it like that?

"Yeah t-totally."

Why had he not let me go yet? He still had his arms around me. I mean, why would I complain? He nuzzled my hair. "Your hair smells like strawberries."

Taking a deep breath, I twisted my head just a tad. Crimson eyes met mine. He had such beautiful eyes. I wish mine were as wonderful as his.

"What are you thinking about Matthew?"

I wanted to say you. I wanted to say something witty. I ended up saying nothing.

"Alright, you really don't talk much do you?"

I shook my head. I never talked to guys like him. He was gorgeous and I wasn't.

"Why not Birdie?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just don't talk to guys like you."

"Guys like me?"

He removed his arms from around my waist and turned me to face him. I could not look him in the eyes. I was looking at the ground when he grabbed my chin.

"What do you mean guys like me? Is there something wrong with me? Do you not want to be my friend?"

His voice sounded hurt. Having to look in his eyes was the worst. They were filled with confusion and hurt. I could not stand it. "I did not mean it like that. I don't talk to guys like you. Good looking guys. There is nothing wrong with you. I am just surprised you see me. I am surprised you still talk to me. Apparently you are not like everyone else. Of course I want to be your friend. I thought you didn't want to be mine."

I was shocked with myself. Did I just admit that? What is going on with me? I could feel his stare and I could feel it burning a hole through me.

He dropped his hand and took a breath. Did I offend him? I hope not. For once I could have a friend other than my brother.

"Why would you even think that?" his voice was low, unusual for his ego.

"I don't know, normally people just see right through me. It is almost like I am invisible to everyone." At some point I started to cry. I could feel them streaming down my face. I felt his thumb on my cheek. He was wiping my tears away.

"I will never forget you."


End file.
